


KiwiKota (online)

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Camgirls, Dildos, Do not post to another site, Double Penetration, Gen, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Non-Wrestling AU, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration, ladies like anal too, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Dakota gets a new toy and fucks herself with it on camera.
Series: Kinktober 2018 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1151888
Kudos: 11





	KiwiKota (online)

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* Yeah, I'm still doing these.

Dakota checks the angle and zoom on the camera once more, trying to be sure that both the plain brown box on her desk and the bed behind her are visible in the frame. After making a few adjustments, she's finally satisfied with the view on the computer screen, and she moves on to checking her own appearance on the monitor. She swipes a finger under each eye to clean up the smudges of her eyeliner and brushes chin-length tendrils of loose black hair away from her face before tightening the two buns on top of her head. Her low-cut tank top clings to her slim body and accentuates the curves of her breasts while displaying the smooth tan skin of her cleavage and stomach perfectly. She picks at an imaginary speck of lint on her shirt, a pointlessly anxious gesture, before tugging at the rhinestone buckle of her belt to center it below her pierced belly button. 

With one last glance at the bottom of her screen, she notices that there are already seventeen users waiting for her stream to start, and she takes a steadying breath before going live with a click and a smile. 

"Hey guys, it's your Captain, Kiwi Kota here with dun-dun-dun," and she pauses to rattle the package on the desk for emphasis, "the ceremonial dildo unboxing!" she squeals, clapping her hands with delight. "Now, as some of you may know, I ordered an Evil Lizard custom dildo about two months ago, and I've been waiting ever so impatiently for it arrive since then, and well, today's our lucky day!"

She's already cut the tape sealing the box so peeling back the flaps takes less than a second, and her stomach shivers with excitement. Immediately upon opening it, she's greeted with brown packing paper. "Okay, so we've got paper." She pulls out another three segments of packing paper, tossing them all carelessly to the side, and with each one, her anticipation mounts with the pounding of her heart. At last, she's made it to the bottom of the parcel, and there it is, big and beautiful and wrapped in clear protective plastic. Quickly removing the dildo from the box, she slides the useless cardboard out of frame and frees the toy from its plastic prison before setting it reverently on the desk.

She inspects it for a moment, brown eyes bright with erotic intention, and her mouth starts to water in anticipation as her lips go dry, and her tongue darts out to wet them, small and pink and tempting. The base is sort of tear-shaped and about four inches from end to end and sprouting tall and proud from the center, about an inch apart, are two thick neon pink and purple swirled cocks. 

"As you can see, this is a double-dicked model named Armstrong that's meant to be used for double-penetration. It's kind of space-themed, with lots of little bumps and ridges that are meant to resemble rockets but are also meant to enhance pleasure and sensation." She grips the larger cock, her small hand barely encompassing the width of the toy, and she squeezes the silicone between her fingers before stroking over the length of it lightly. "This longer, fatter guy is meant to be used in the pussy." Continuing her explanation, she moves on to stroke the second, smaller part of the toy. "And this slimmer, shorter one is meant for anal." The material is durable and stiff, but still malleable enough that it squishes in her hand, and won't be so hard as to be uncomfortable when she uses it. "If you've been following me for a while, you know that I've never taken more than one cock at a time, and I'm really, really excited to be sharing this first time with all of you today." 

Just the thought of it has her pussy clenching with awareness, and a thrilling tingle works its way up her spine when another glance at the view counter tells her there are now thirty-three people watching her live-stream.

"So, let's do this!" She stands up with a gleeful little bounce that jiggles her tits playfully, and she kicks the chair out of the way so that it won't obstruct the camera's line of sight once she moves to the bed. 

Dakota begins by unbuckling her belt and popping the button on her tiny white shorts before lowering the zipper and slipping them down her legs. She tries to be slow and sexy, to make this as sensual of an experience as she can, but arousal triggered adrenaline is making her a little shaky, and her movements probably look a little rushed, but she's too eager to care. The shirt follows, and now she's in nothing but a white lace bralette and matching thong, and she takes a moment to stare at the image of herself on the screen.

Her pupils are already dilated, twin pools of obsidian lust lined by the fullness of her dark lashes and teased bigger with eyeliner and mascara until they seem anime expressive and big. Her cheeks are tinged rosy with the glow of desire, and the acceleration of her pulse flutters in her neck as she watches with fascination. The snowy fabric of her undergarments presents a striking contrast next to all the bare bronze of her skin, and the dappled sunlight coming through her curtains makes her look like a vintage model. She tucks her thumb under the thin strap of her panties and traces it from the jut of her hipbone to the center where her hand hovers above the heat of her core. She looks posed and poised and delicately suggestive in an almost romantic way. She feels beautiful and powerful and natural in her passion, and every time she thinks about quitting because of internalized shame, she reminds herself of these moments. These moments where she feels whole and complete and at peace with her body even when on display, _especially_ when on display. 

Fifty viewers, fifty-one, fifty-two. The number keeps climbing as she watches, and without wasting any more time, she snatches the toy off the desk and makes her way over to the bed. There's already a towel spread out on top of the blanket with a large bottle of lube waiting in preparation for her activities, and she lays down in the center of it with the dildo safely at her side. 

"We’re just gonna start slow.” 

Dakota knows there’s no way she’s going to be able to take either one of the toys right away, knows that she’s going to have to coax and stretch her body into being stuffed full and craving more. 

She goes back to tracing exploratory lines over her chest and over her stomach, and goosebumps shiver to the surface of her skin in their wake. She circles around the stiffening peaks of each of her mocha nipples and along the fine definition of her abdominals until her hand is once again resting over her mound. 

She’s so warm here already, near feverish and hot to the touch, her internal temperature increasing with the liquid arousal sizzling through her veins and searing her from the inside. Her little clit is plumping and filling with blood, and Dakota can feel the distended outline of it through her sheer panties. She teases the sensitive nub gently as sparks of pleasure singe her nerve endings, and the texture of the cloth against her skin heightens the sensation enough that a gasp slips unbidden from her lips into the silence of the room. 

She keeps her eyes on the computer, mesmerized by the slow and sure carnal movements of her own body reflected back at her, and it adds an entirely new dimension to the experience. Now, she can see _and_ feel every minute brush of skin, every minuscule twitch of excited muscle, and the dual awareness is intoxicating. She can feel herself getting wet, moisture leaking slick from her cunt like nectar to soak through thin lace and dampen questing fingers. She brings them back, dripping and determined, to circle and caress her clit with a sigh.

Her euphoria mounts, a golden glow that fuzzes static across her skin and vibrates through her torso with quakes of trembling bliss. Each pluck and flick of her expert fingertips carries her higher and higher as ecstasy inflates her atoms and sends her on a one-way trip to the stars. She clutches a neglected breast with her free hand and pinches a needy nipple as lightning strikes a neon path from her tit to her clit, and Dakota cries out, on the verge of erotic chaos. With a final stroke of her hand, her stomach clenches, clutches, cramps, and the tension in her body bursts bubble bright in an orgasm that leaves her panting on her galaxy print pillows. 

She takes a minute to catch her breath and giggles while her heart rate returns to normal, and then she opens mysteriously closed eyes to look into the camera invitingly. “I think we’re ready for more, don’t you?” she asks with a flirtatious grin.

Dakota removes her panties without a second thought, they’ll just be in the way now anyhow, and she opens her legs wide as her hand dives back between her folds. Her fingers glide over her clit to sink smooth and deep into her cunt, and her pussy spasms excitedly around the welcome visitors. She fucks herself slow and steady with her guests, curling her fingers upward on the downstroke every so often to press and tease her g-spot, and she’s dripping honey sticky-sweet around her hand and onto her thighs before the rest of her body’s opened the jar.

Her heart thuds and throbs behind the cage of her ribs, and her breathing morphs into an endless symphony of frenzied whines and cries as she rides another wave of bliss. Before long, she’s rolling her body and grinding against her hand in an instinctive dance, ancient and ethereal, as she pounds her pussy with carnal precision. Her second orgasm builds gradual and crawling like a hurricane before suddenly lashing the shores of her mind with an overwhelming storm surge of pleasure and flooding her form with rapture. 

“Fuck,” she moans, writhing on the mattress as her insides shatter, shuffle, and reform as exquisite murals of ecstasy.

Dakota doesn’t wait this time, doesn’t give herself time to come down, just takes a cum-covered finger and slips it sleek and shiny into her waiting asshole. She’s kiln-hot and vice-tight, and she’s got no choice but to be patient as she works herself open enough to take more. Fortunately, she’s aroused and relaxed enough that it takes barely any time at all, and within minutes she’s stretching her ass with two and then three fingers. 

“I always forget how good this feels,” Dakota confesses with a laugh, eyes shimmering hazy radiance where she stares back at herself in pixel form. 

Instances, where she engages in anal play, are rare enough that when she does fuck her ass, she’s always surprised by how much she fuckin’ _loves_ it. It’s a different feeling than getting fucked in the pussy, it’s a more profound, more intense, all-encompassing sensation that’s never passive, and never languid as it overpowers control and destroys composure. The best part to Dakota, though, is that even when you’re getting fucked in the ass, it _still_ somehow feels like your getting fucked in the pussy as pleasure seeps through tender tissues from one to the other. 

She’s well on her way to a third gut shuddering orgasm when she decides that she’s prepped enough to take the toy, and it takes all the strength of her crumbling will to force her hand away from her body. 

“I think it’s about time for Armstrong to get in on the fun.” she declares to her audience.

Reaching for the toy and the lube, she pops the cap, squeezes some of the clear fluid onto both cocks, and then watches, amorous and expectant, as she strokes them shiny and slippery. Once they’re coated from base to tip, she scooches down the bed and adjusts the tilt of her hips before placing the larger dildo at the opening of her pussy. She presses it into her channel tentatively, a little unsure and hesitant, but her greedy snatch sucks the toy in eager and easy. When she’s taken about a third of the first cock, the tip of the second brushes against her ass, and she uses her other hand to steady it enough to slip inside. 

“Oh, shit,” she groans in stereo.

The sound draws her eyes back to the computer screen where her glistening holes are shivering and quivering around the silicone stuffed inside of her, and she’s only taken a fraction of the size of the toy. She already feels so full where she’s stretched pink and wide around the dicks holding her open that even the barest shift of the dildo cuts diamond-sharp and brilliant through her body like steel gems of pleasure. She breathes heavy and erratic as she sinks the rest of the toy’s length into her holes, and her breasts sway lush and erotic with every irregular gasp and whimper until she’s taken the entirety of both cocks. 

“God, so big, so fuckin’ full, look at how stuffed I am.” 

Taking her own advice, Dakota gazes at herself, helplessly hypnotized by the debauched image staring back at her like some pornographic clone. There’s sweat beading on her forehead and blossoming on her chest, and her eyeliner is smeared and running at the corners of her eyes. She’s flushed, and out of breath, and her entire body is jittery with the fine tremors of lust and adrenaline, but none of that holds her so enthralled as the sight of her holes overflowing with cock. She’s wet to mid-thigh with cum and lube, and her pussy is drenched with the pleasantly sticky combination as she sits there gaped and gone, and she experimentally tugs on the base of the toy just to see what happens.

What happens is a speed-injected jolt of ecstasy that hits her blood like a rail of smack, and Dakota screams, “Oh, fuck!” as she thrusts it back inside. It’s almost too much, too intense, too _good_ , but she keeps at it leisurely, and steadfast until her body adjusts enough to process such incredible amount of bliss.

Her heart races nitrous fast laps in her chest, and the stretch and clench of her ass and cunt around the toy thrills and enamors her, and Dakota focuses laser pristine on the captivating performance she’s sharing with the world. She fucks herself until she’s shaking with arousal, fucks herself until she’s quaking with euphoria, and when she’s resonating on a molecular level, she slams the toy home one last time and then erupts in an avalanche of white-out rapture.

As her orgasm pummels her mind, body, and soul, Dakota screams and cries and thrashes, but her actions only serve to extend and intensify her release, and she grips the sheets in an effort to deal with the signals frying her synapses. She arches off the bed, strained and taut and flexible, as her peak crests, recedes, mellows, and then she’s collapsing back onto the mattress boneless and weak. 

She lays there for unknown minutes jerking and twitching with both toys still inside of her as she hardens molten nirvana into tendon and intention, and then she gingerly slides the dildos from her body with a hiss. Her holes are gaping open, stretched wide and well-used, and she smiles at the naughty satisfaction the sight makes her feel. Groaning and rolling to the side, she stands on wobbly legs and stumbles over to her desk to end her video.

“And that’s it, Kiwi fans. That was me getting dp’d for the first time on camera. Thanks for watching.” she says with an exhausted smile and a cheery wave. “Bye!”

A single click closes her session, and her tired eyes zoom in on her final view counter expectantly. 

One hundred twenty-one users.

One hundred and twenty-one people just watched her fuck herself silly, and Dakota’s never felt more content. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 29 prompt - double-penetration.


End file.
